


Dance with your hips (and lips)

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Animated Fandoms
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine teaches Belle to belly dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with your hips (and lips)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 6 using the prompt "Jasmine/Belle - belly dance".

“No no, you need to move your hips _more_ ,” Jasmine dances across the hall. She slides her arm around Belle’s waist and suddenly Belle’s very aware of how smooth and warm her skin is as only sheer fabric of her dress is between the touch. She would have never been able to imagine anything like this while reading all those books.

She blinks, tries to push her thoughts away as Jasmine starts to move again, swinging her hips. The fingers on her waist are travelling over her side, so lightly Belle almost believes she’s dreaming that.

“Like this,” Jasmine says, although it’s more like a whisper. Her lips are tickling Belle’s earlobe but the brunette doesn’t step away. A tender hand on her hips guides her movements as they dance further into the song Jasmine has chosen for them.

“Good, just like that,” Jasmine praises. Her touch disappears but Belle doesn’t let her too far, snatching her hand and spinning her around, facing her. This time she wraps her arm around Jasmine’s waist, pulls her even closer than before.

“You’re a good dance teacher,” Belle breathes, so close that Jasmine can feel a small whiff on her collarbone. “But do you know what I’m good at?”

There’s a curious smile in Jasmine’s eyes and she murmurs: “Ummh?”

Belle leans closer, silky locks brushing against Jasmine’s cheek. She shivers as Belle’s lips caress a corner of her mouth, whisper so quietly she almost misses the words.

“Wanting for a new kiss.”


End file.
